


decalogue

by TolkienGirl



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 10-sentence fic, Angst, F/M, Gen, a person who doesn't watch DW, and only has seen snippets, guess who had no business writing DW fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolkienGirl/pseuds/TolkienGirl
Summary: Ten for ten. (The Doctor in sentences.)





	

**Beat**

These humans and their hearts, flesh and blood beating pain and star-bright passion—oh, these hearts will kill them…and you have _two_.

**Mishap**

One of these days you're going to grab the screwdriver from the wrong end.

**Experience**

Can't have life to the tips of your fingers if you haven't held death in your hands—this you know.

**Balance**

You have found that there are as many worlds to love as there are to lose.

**Constant**

You always matter, and that is the greatest burden.

**Hounds**

Permanence is pressure, and pressure feels like pain—perhaps that's why you've spent ten faces and twenty hearts running from the eternal as though time is nothing more than a pack of hungry dogs.

**Sound**

Laughter is the same in every world and time, and it comforts you.

**Steed**

She's always with you, your blue box, your palace, your home, and the two of you go forward and back and sideways, even if you never stay.

**Symphony**

How you came to love Rose Tyler is not so much a story as it is a song, wanting only the right musician.

**Irony**

You've spent your bits and bobs of centuries saying, _allons-y_ , _let's go_ —but when that century lines up before your eyes, _you don't want_ _to._


End file.
